conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Flesh and Flesh
Story of Flesh and Flesh A group of people wake up in violent traps,They must work to get their key tto freedom befour it is their turn to die. Plot of Flesh and Flesh Laurie brown and Andy morrison wake up tied up in chains.They find a saw and relise that they need to cut the chains to get out for an key for 60 seconds.Andy struggles to cut it and Laurie relise that they need to saw off their own leg.Laurie saws her leg off and does a mad crawl to get to the key.She trys to escape but gives up.The pair are killed as nails go right through them. News reporter Jenny wakes up in a trap.If she finds an key she will survive.However,If she does not,The trap will acitivate and snap her jaw in half.Jenny cuts a man intensits as the key is in there.The man is still alive and is unable to scream.Jenny then just escapes from the trap and walks into the next trap. Meanwhile,An detective named Frank is in a office watching a tape to find out about the flesh killer.He sees the flesh killer walking into an warehouse.Frank and partner Allison walk in the warehouse.Allison is shot and Frank is took hostage.The flesh killer is revealed to be Noel.Noel is testing people how far will they go to survivie.He then says that his son is with an random group of strangers in a trap house.[Flesh and Flesh 2 My own Flesh] Jenny walks in and sees her old freind,Ryan.Ryan is trapped and will be killed if he does not get out of the maze.Jenny must unactivate the obstacles that are in Ryan's way.Jenny does the first all the way to the last.Ryan learns his key is in Jenny's torso,Unknowen to her.Ryan attacks Jenny and Jenny grabs an butcher knife and stabs him.He still gets up and a chase occurs.Jenny is then trapped in a dead end.Then,An knife falls into Ryan's head,Killing him. Frank then watches the tape of Jenny.Frank says that he is sick.Noel then says that if Jenny survives,Jenny will be put in the trap house.Frank then witness a woman named Amanda's death after failing to get her key in time. Jenny runs in and is knocked out.Then she wakes up tied up in midway.Near her is her camara man Jeff.They have to outlast each other by not breathing.Evreytime they do,Their lungs will slowley crush.However,Jeff is an smoker and is killed. Jenny then runs into an room where she sees Garry,Michelle,Barry and Linda.Jenny willhave to save one by one by giving them keys.However she will only have 15 seconds to get them.Jenny saves Barry and trys to save the other.They are all killed and Jenny and Barry move on. Frank then attacks Noel and runs out of the ware house.An explosion happens which slices Frank in half.Noel walks out and smiles.Jenny and Barry then must kill each other as both have their keys inside the torso.Janny grabs an knife and stabs him right through.Jenny grabs the key and trys to escape.Barry grabs onto her and trys to trip her up.Jenny slashes him right through the neck and just escapes. Jenny is knocked out by Amanda,Who looked like she has been killed but just to fool the police.Amanda puts her in the trap house along with the other strangers.Jenny wakes up tied into an bed.Now the fight for survival begins.